


Smiles Never Fade in Pictures

by haljxrdan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon really likes cute kids, Fluff I guess, Gen, Takes place mostly at the set of That Green Gentleman, and young cameron boyce was so adorable, cameron boyce now is so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljxrdan/pseuds/haljxrdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon meets the only thing cuter than Ryan Ross that isn't a bunny or mythical. A mini Ryan Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles Never Fade in Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried  
> This work is dedicated to neongrantaire for encouraging me

Brendon has been on the set of That Green Gentleman for twenty minutes and he's already exploded from exposure to extreme cuteness in the form of the little boy that was cast to play Young Ryan. That kid looks like someone cloned Ryan, squished him down with a Hammer of Extreme Cuteness, and made him look even more like a pixie. Brendon wants to die. Or throw up. Or kidnap this child as raise him surrounded by only the purest of woodland creatures in a cabin, like the ones old people rent to go fishing, next to a sparkling river. Hell, if this kid asked him to go vegan and punch Bob Bryar in the face he would do it no questions asked. Brendon’s mini-me is really cute too but not _this_ cute, not the level of Ryan Ross cute mini Ryan Ross has.

Of course it's Brendon, so he doesn't say it in his head but out loud and Ryan looks either horrified or stunned, like Brendon just threw up a fish but that's a normal reaction to any weird ass thing Brendon says, and walks away, Jon looks like he lowkey would help, mumbling something about eyelashes, Spencer doesn't comment, only sharing an understanding look and hurries after Ryan like he just thought of something.

And as they’re filming the first scene where the guys are popping out of the Russian doll and jumping off the desk, Brendon can see mini Ryan being interviewed and the only thing running through his mind before he jumps is ‘ _there he is, my sweet summer child’_ and Brendon lands on the mat on his face. Ryan helps him up.

Then everyone's at the park place or something, filming the death bike scenes, which Jon appropriately names, they get the hang of it but Brendon sees little pixier Ryan, who he never got the chance to talk to, and all the other mini-mes playing around and _holy shit Brendon is feeling domestic as fuck_ , he finally understands why PTA moms are so protective. He almost crashes into Jon, who falls off and is glaring at Brendon. Ryan holds back a snicker and almost falls off too. Spencer’s just riding circles around their asses while whistling.

It’s the end of the day and the final scene had just been filmed, so everyone’s all cheery and praising each other and high fiving, and while Brendon’s happy cause we finished a video!! nothing went horribly wrong and no one died!! but he really wanted to hug mini Ryan and pat him on the head and tell him how amazing he is. Ryan, Jon, and Spencer got to talk to Ryan’s mini-me, Spencer told Brendon that the kid, Cameron ( _oh my god even his name is adorable,_ Bren thinks), was dissing the scarf and how offended Ryan looked, and Brendon’s a little bitter he didn’t get to experience the beauty that is a diss to Ryan’s scarves. Jon tries to comfort Brendon, telling him if he ever feels sad he can just watch the behind the scenes video and that he read somewhere that there are seven people that look exactly alike, so like maybe in the future Brendon could find another teeny Ryan and adopt him.

That makes Brendon feel a little better.

So now all four of them are in a car going home, talking about the functionality of a matryoshka as a hiding place for spy info. _“Dude James Bond would never use one it’s too obvious.” “That’s exactly why no one would ever look there.” “But what if he’s like, going through customs or some shit and it pops up on x-ray, like that’s not suspicious at all.” “James Bond literally has a motherfucking spy plane, why the hell would he be going through customs.”_ Brendon’s looking out the window, half-listening, as if he’s in a movie about leaving a place you loved for years and remembering all the good times, which he kinda is in, only it’s not a movie and he was only on set for a day or two.Spencer notices Brendon’s being unusually quiet and nudges Ryan from the driver's seat. Ryan already noticed.

Spencer drives to his home first, gets out and gives Ryan a sly smile, who assumes the role of driver. Then they drop off Jon, he doesn’t walk away from the car before waggling his eyebrows at Ryan and looking at a sleepy Brendon. Ryan glares back, but it’s a really shitty glare, the kind you give to annoying but well-meaning friends. Ryan does that glare very often.

When the car reaches Brendon’s house, he’s pretty much conked out, soothed to sleep by the sounds of driving at night. Ryan does a little coo at that, simultaneously thanking whatever divine powers there's no one else in the car to witness him and the only other person is dead ass asleep. He’d never hear the end of it from either Jon or Brendon.

Ryan helps a half-asleep Brendon to the door, who’s mumbling something about faint freckles and curly hair, and when they finally make it and Brendon’s entering the house, Ryan stops him and hands him a paper. It’s a photo, Bren realizes, of Mini Ryan and Regular Ryan. Brendon snaps awake, amazed by the beauty of not one, but _two_ Ryans captured on film and _here_ in his two mortal unworthy hands. Brendon could kiss Ryan.

 

And he does.


End file.
